1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake disk, and more particularly to a brake disk for a vehicle and having heat and dust dissipating effects.
2. Description of Related Art
A brake disk assembly provides an excellent braking effect and is widely used in vehicles, such as a car, motorcycle or bicycle. A conventional brake disk assembly substantially comprises a brake disk and a braking device. The brake disk is securely attached to a wheel hub of a vehicle, and the braking device is mounted on a frame of the vehicle and has two brake pads located respectively at two sides of the brake disk. When a brake lever or a brake pedal is pull or pushed, the brake pads are driven to squeeze the brake disk to provide a braking effect to the vehicle.
The conventional brake disk is a round disk and comprises multiple through holes to provide a heat-dissipating effect and reduce the consumption of material, but the area for dissipating heat on the brake disk is small so the heat-dissipating effect of the conventional brake disk is not enough. Especially, when a vehicle is slowed down or stopped from a high speed, the temperature of the brake disk is highly increased due to the huge friction between the brake disk and the brake pads. If the heat on the brake disk cannot be efficiently dissipated, the braking effect of the brake disk assembly will be reduced.
Furthermore, the clamping force between the brake disk and the brake pads will be reduced if dust or water is stacked on the brake disk, but the dust or water staked on the conventional brake disk cannot be effectively cleared.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a brake disk to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.